howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cabbage
|Source = Franchise}} Cabbage are plants seen frequently in the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise. Description Cabbage (Brassica oleracea) is a leafy vegetable that may have been cultivated as long ago as 3000 years, possibly originating in Europe. Modern cabbage has a "head" - an ball of densely wrapped leaves. They are more known to be green, but can also be white or purple (also known as red cabbage). Cabbage, like many other cultivated greens, prefer cooler weather and are often plants in early spring. Cabbage grow well in Norther latitudes, due to the extended daylight hours in summer. Cabbage is prone to several nutrient deficiencies, as well as to multiple pests, and bacterial and fungal diseases. Cabbage is a good source of vitamin K, vitamin C and dietary fiber. Function In the Franchise, cabbage is frequently seen in the background as food for Vikings, as well as for Dragons. Trader Johann indicates in a Farm Job that his favorite dish is "Fårikål, a casserole of lamb and cabbage!". Fårikål is actually the national dish of Norway. A School of Dragons Farm Job also mentions cabbage was being good to use as target practice for dragons, since "cabbages burn in a delightful manner." Johann mentions in another Farm Job that Stormfly likes chewing on cabbage, either as a kind of chew toy or to eat. In real life, in addition to a food source rich in vitamins and minerals, cabbage has been used in herbal medicine for a variety of maladies, even for the prevention of hangovers. Cabbage is often fermented to extend shelf-life with such widely known dishes as Sauerkraut and Kimchi. Appearances ''Dragons: Riders of Berk Throughout the season, cabbage is often seen associated with Mildew and is introduced in the first episode, "How to Start a Dragon Academy". He cultivates cabbage in his field on the far side of Berk village and often sells or trades it for other goods. In "How to Pick Your Dragon", Wild Boar are seen chewing on a cabbage crop and are chased away by Stoick riding on Toothless. In "We Are Family, Part 1", Mildew uses a wagon load of cabbage to lure Gobber away from Bork's Papers so he can slip fake papers about Night Furies inside, leading Hiccup and Toothless to be captured by Alvin. Dragons: Defenders of Berk In the episode "A Tale of Two Dragons", the riders are asked to clear Mildew's field of cabbage as a punishment for destroying the Great Hall. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 In the episode "Gone Gustav Gone", when Gustav is captured by Dagur and his men, he is given food including cabbage. In "Reign of Fireworms", several cabbages are seen on the table at which Ruff and Tuff eat. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 Cabbages are seen on a table of food that the Twins stole from houses on Berk damaged by a Berserker attack in "Team Astrid". Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 In the episode "Saving Shattermaster", cabbages are among a smorgasbord of food served in celebration of Snotlout being tested for the position of King of the Defenders of the Wing. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 Cabbages are among foods served to Snotlout in the episode "Snotlout's Angels" when he is rescued by the Wingmaidens from the storm. Games School of Dragons'' Cabbage is a cultivable plant in this game. It gives 6 heads of cabbage after 45 minutes. The harvested cabbage are used to complete Farm Jobs for various purposes so the player can earn coins and other rewards. Cabbage also figures into several player Quests. Cabbage are featured on Icestorm Island, along with Mildew. In one Quest, Mildew blames dragons of eating his cabbage, when in fact it is an Arctic Hare. In "Secret of the Leviathan" expansion, red cabbage juice is used by Heather to find out where some substances are on the pH scale. References Site Navigation Category:Plants Category:Dragon Food Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:School of Dragons Category:Human Food